


Pretty, Pink Bubble Cum

by Infinite_Volume



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Condom Filling, Condoms, Cub, Cum Inflation, Erections, Feminization, Foxes, Fur, Furry, Gay, Growth, Inflation, Large Balls, Large Cock, M/M, Penis Size, Public Scene, Public Sex, Rabbits, School, Science, Size Difference, Size Kink, Students, Teacher-Student Relationship, Young, cum flood, excessive cum, flood - Freeform, hyper, hyper cum, living condom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Volume/pseuds/Infinite_Volume
Summary: A hyper fox kid has a sexually inferior friend drop by the house to work together on a school science project. Together, they explore the the meaning of "elasticity." Things get gay, and very, very large.





	Pretty, Pink Bubble Cum

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift to the awesome Senos (on Inkbunny and FurAffinity). He really liked it, so I hope you do too!

_SLAM!_

“ _Bubble!_ How many times to I have to tell you not to slam the door when you get home?!”

“Sorry, Mom! I’m in a hurry…I-I can’t hold it in much longer!”

Bubblegum, a young, feminine, pink-furred fox boy with a pastel-blue hair, had just returned home from school. He was still quite young, but ridiculously well endowed. His basketball-sized package swayed and jiggled as he jogged in place at the doorway, gripping at his crotch and squeezing the pointed head of his pink, sheathed penis. He attracted quite a few looks on his walk home, from lusty sluts and pretty little gay boys alike. Most of the time those passersby didn’t even know they were sluts or gays – not until they saw Bubblegum prance by anyway. He had that sort of effect on people. Everyone that saw him wanted a piece, and he was almost always willing to share.

Gum’s momma peeked her head out of the kitchen to see him in the doorway, doubled over and lightly pawing his glans.

“Jeez, you didn’t take care of it on the way back home?!”

She also knew enough about her son’s sexual habits to know that this type of thing was highly unusual. Like she implied, Bubblegum almost always came back with some cute little thing coiled around his schlong. They actually had a guest bed made specifically in the house for those kinds of visitors. Not to sleep on, _gods no_. It was to recover on, after a decidedly sleepless night in Bubblegum’s own bed.

As much as his mom loved him and his massive tree-trunk of a dick, Ms. Gum didn’t have the time to deal with him this very moment. She was caught cooking up refreshments for Bubblegum’s school’s science fair tomorrow.

 “I’ve _gotta_ finish this up, Sugar. I can join you later tonight. Can you make do until then?”

“Mm-mhm!”

Bubblegum kept dancing in place, trying but failing to hold in his precum. His undies were already totally soaked through the front, and the soles of his feet were all sticky.

“Kay, hun. I got you more of your favorite condoms this morning – I tossed them in your room. Use those for now.”

“Th-thanks, Mom!”

Bubblegum jolted up to the 2nd floor of his suburban home. His two sharply-clawed feet never touched the ground at the same time; the hurried canid deftly hopped with one leg and landed with the other, clearing each step impressive speed and agility.

_BLURGGL-ORRRRRGF…_

That noise came from Bubblegum.

His durian-sized testes rumbled and gurgled louder than the belly of a starving swamp-monster. The gurgling sent visible and tactile waves of undulating flesh sweeping across his balls, sloshing over a network of thick, meaty veins. The blood vessels feeding Bubblegum’s sheathed sex throbbed, surrounding his pointed vulpine head in an intense heat.

Bubblegum hopped through the open door to his bedroom. He didn’t bother closing it, since his mother knew what he’d be doing in there anyway. There’s no sense in repressing the sexual urges of a boy that sex-crazed and well-endowed. That was a lesson Ms. Gum learned while her son was still at a very young age: A lesson he had the immense pleasure of teaching her. _Over_ and _over_ and over again.

Tossing aside piles of dirty clothes, most all of them musky and cum-stained, Bubblegum searched desperately for the box of condoms his mom had haphazardly tossed inside. His favorite brand: XXXXL Ultra-Thins. Although they were less durable than the ones his mummy normally gets him, the ones with the thin plastic make for much more wobbly balloons when filled. To Bubblegum, playing with used condoms is almost more fun than filling them up in the first place. There’s nothing quite like the feeling of thrusting between two tightly bunched, full-to-bursting, body-temperature condoms. Makeshift condom-onaholes are pretty much the only toys that can take Bubblegum’s colossal member anyway, if you don’t count big-boned bimbo beauties like his mom. Sadly though, bombshell babes like that aren’t always available, especially as frequently as Bubblegum needs them.

“Mmmhh…There they are!” Bubblegum wrapped his dainty pink paws around a black cardboard box adorned with gold lettering. Condom companies sure know how to make an alluring package. They made Bubblegum feel so cool and grown-up.

He tore the top off with his teeth and stuffed an arm in to retrieve a bunch of the micro-thin goodies inside. A ribbon of about 20 squares trailed out, unraveling one-by-one in a long chain. Bubblegum licked his lips, heart pounding in anticipation at the thought of filling all of them within a single sitting.

Bubblegum jumped back-first onto his springy mattress and started to undress. He undid the knot on his frilly, girlish ribbon and cast it into the pile of cummy clothes. His pastel-blue tubetop followed quickly after it. As Bubblegum lifted it over his head, rustling his sky-blue mane, he recalled that he’d not yet closed the blinds on his window. Whoever was standing out on the street in front of his house was getting quite a show, being able to view such a lean and feminine fox-boy undress. He very rarely closed his window these days. He got so turned-on by the thought of exposing himself. Why keep all that goodness to himself?

Egged on by thoughts of voyeuristic MILFs schlicking off to his sick little show, the not-so-little main attraction started to stretch out his underwear. As a frill-loving femme-boy, Bubblegum was wearing a tight pair of periwinkle panties. His slimy cock was starting to come out of its sheath now, threatening to tear through yet another cute pair of undies. Before his clothes were destroyed, Bubblegum slipped the stretched-out underwear down past his knees, sending his soft balls wobbling against his petite thighs. Back and forth…Bubblegum was hypnotized by the sight of their movement and started shaking his hips unconsciously, to keep those delicious orbs in motion. Slowly, his rising meat came to tower over his torso and eventually eclipse his view of his soft nuts.

“Mmmmh…I’m almost hard,” Bubblegum mused. “Time to put on number one…”

With one hand playfully spanking his churning testes, Bubblegum held a condom wrapper in the other. Just like how he opened the box, he leaned his head over to the shiny, gold wrapper and tore it open with his teeth. The package exploded in his mouth, squirting lubricant over his tongue. The manufacturers did _not_ skimp on lubricant. Each individually wrapped sleeve was absolutely swimming in the stuff. Bubblegum loved that about this brand.

Fighting against his inner whore, Bubblegum managed to pull his spanking-hand away. Sometimes, every second he went without stimulation felt like a second not worth living. He grabbed the rolled-up ends of the condom, planted it on his glans, and unfurled it all the way to his knot.

“Ooooh, here comes the best part!”

Bubblegum’s knot was huge. _Enormous_ , even by breeder standards. Bubblegum _set_ the breeder standard…about five years ago! Even with his XXXXL-sized, garbage bag, monster condoms, they needed some extra workin’ to get all the way down to his base. His knot was about thrice the width of his shaft, and super bulbous. Although he didn’t really _need_ his knot just to jerk off into some condoms, where would the fun in that be? He’s got a knot, why not use it? Bubblegum knew few pleasures in life more intense than snapping a tightly stretched condom over his throbbing knot. And the advantages of putting his knot through a condom, too! He could spray hands-free, without having to hold the rubber down, and his knot would keep it in place at all times. Keeps condoms tight, blocks cum from flowing out the back, secures massive loads…What’s not to love?

Bubblegum pulled the rest of the lose condom taught over his knot, snapping it into place over his three inch-wide urethra.

“ _Aahn!_ ” Bubblegum shrieked in pleasure. “That’s always the best part…”

Sitting up on his bed, penis in full view for his outside audience, Bubblegum finally started masturbating. He pawed off carefully, taking special care not to tear through the thin elastic with his claws. It wouldn’t be any good if he started leaking everywhere. A light musk started to fill the air, sweet and sugary smelling as his namesake. Bubblegum could almost taste it as he panted heavily, tongue hanging out over his sharp lower-canines. While he pawed the side of his shaft with one hand, his other was busy shaking his balls. He had one soft orb firmly palmed and jostled it up and down. It was a pretty good workout. The other ball followed wherever and however the first one moved, and the room filled with the beautiful sound of sloshing liquid. Agitating all the sperm in his sack made it especially thick when it shot out of his dick. The heavier and thicker the cream inside his condoms, the better they’d act as toys a little down the line, improving the quality of Bubblegum’s masturbation marathon as it continued.

“I can… _fweel iii-ht!_ ”

Bubblegum was getting close.

From downstairs, his mother’s voice shouted up at him.

“ _GUMMY!_ ”

Bubblegum’s teared-up eyes opened wide, startled by his mom’s screaming.

“ _Gummy, your friend Laural is here! He says you two have a science project!?”_

 _Perfect_. Laural was just who Bubblegum was expecting to come by to the house, though Laural did drop by a little earlier than expected. Bubblegum planned to tide himself off with a short jerk-off session, the one he was currently in the middle of, before his friend arrived. Oh well. The rest of the condoms would have to wait. Bubblegum was a little bummed, but he was looking forward to getting started on the project too. Hell, the project might even turn out to be more fun than masturbating alone.

Hmm? What’s that? Yes, 20 condoms _is_ a short session for Bubblegum.

“ _Haaaaa_ …I was just about to–Oo-oops!”

_BLOOUGRFH!_

Bubblegum, distracted, forgot to stop shaking his balls up and down. He was on autopilot. His hyper-sized condom bloated out to quadruple the size of his own body, all from one little squirt. He tensed up on his pelvic muscles the second he felt the cum escape his glans, but it was already too late. He hadn’t fully orgasmed yet, and the burning heat in his crotch made it really hard to hold back.

“Gum, are you in your room?”

Laural’s voice. Bubblegum could hear his padded bunny feet pattering up the stairs, slowly but surely approaching.

Bubblegum sat up, racking his brain trying to come up with a response. Not to hide his blatant lack of sexual self-control. That ship had sailed _long_ ago. Bubblegum wanted to find the most fun outcome. How could he maximize the amount of pleasure for himself and others, he wondered?

Staring at the massive orb of cum that had swallowed up his slender legs, inspiration struck.

“ _Hehehe_ ,” Bubblegum giggled. “Maaaaaybe! Why don’t you try to find me? I’m hiding somewhere in my room. If you find me, I promise to do _aaaaaaall_ the work on our project!”

Laural, having just made his way up the stairs, started on his way to Bubblegum’s room. He’s a slender and big-eared rabbit and is in the same grade and class as his childhood pal Gum. Despite having very similar ages, the two of them were always very far apart developmentally. Bubblegum reached sexual maturity very quickly, and his dick was among the biggest in their entire school (even bigger than any of the adults’). Laural, having just started puberty, was miles behind Bubblegum. Not only was his sexual development further behind than nearly everyone in his school, Laural had a lot less potential to grow. His baby pecker hadn’t grown significantly at all since the day he was born, in _sharp_ contrast to his peers. At this point in his life though, Laural didn’t pay much mind to his utter failure to develop. While all of his buddies were filling up their moms and fathering their own brothers, sisters and offspring, Laural was as naïve to sexual matters as he’d been his whole life. He didn’t know it at the time, but even _his_ mom had turned into something of a massive slut for massive cock. Bubblegum _miiiight_ have be giving him a brother or two in the future…Or 10.

“Come on, Gum. Our teacher will give me an F if I don’t help with the project!”

Laural was still a few steps away from Bubblegum’s door. He couldn’t see inside the door, just that it was open.

“Who said you wouldn’t be helping?  I can’t do the project without you...” Bubblegum’s voice responded, sounding a little quieter and more muffled than before. Laural thought that was odd, since he was still getting closer to the room. Why would Bubblegum be getting quieter?

“Gum, what are you–”

Laural stuck his head in the door to Bubblegum’s room. He was taken completely by surprise. It smelled weird, and there were dirty clothes everywhere. Weirdest of all was the _massive_ , pink blob in the corner by the bed. It looked like a mix between a beanbag chair and a stress-ball: The ones with the shiny looking fluid inside, that you can see when you squeeze them. It was almost bigger than the bed itself. Curious, Laural walked up to it.

“Gum? What’s this thing in your room? Can I sit on it?”

“…”

No answer.

“Gum?”

The curious little bunny boy looked around the room but saw no signs of Bubblegum anywhere.

Hey, the chair looked real comfy, and Gum would have told him not to sit on it if he wasn’t supposed to. Bubblegum would probably get bored of this dumb game of hide-and-seek soon anyway. Might as well get comfortable while he waited, Laural thought.

He turned his adorable butt up in the air, wagging his stubby tail as he readied to plant himself on what looked to him like an amazingly comfy chair. The moment his ass landed, he sunk deep into its warm walls.

“W-Whoa! This thing is _super_ soft! I fell right through it.”

Laural scooted his behind back up towards the wall, pushing himself further into the chair. Maybe it’d be better if he just used it as a cushion for his back, as opposed to a seat for his bottom? The hot rubber of its surface rubbed up against his cheeks and made his hair stand on end. It was really stuffy inside.

“Eep! G-Gum, is that you?!”

A big, hard thing pressed up against Laural’s back. It wasn’t the wall. When he reached behind his back to feel it, he could tell that it was curved. It was sort of squishy in some areas too, despite it’s overall hardness. He continued to grope at it, with the plastic “chair” as a barrier between his hands and the towering structure.

“Oooouh…T-that’s me, Lar…R-reach higher; you might he able to feel my head…”

“Hmm?” Laural couldn’t believe it. “No way, this isn’t you. Where are your arms?”

Laural slapped the side of Bubblegum’s hot, twitching erection with an open palm. His forceful strike sent his friend’s sex wobbling back and forth like the pendulum on a grandfather clock.

“ _MMMMMNNF!_ ” Bubblegum bit his lip and let lose a long and muffled moan. It pattered out in laughter as his brain tried and failed to process all of the pleasure he was feeling at once. “ _Laaaaar, do that again…_ ”

“G-Gum? You’re scaring me…Where are you?”

Laural’s groping intensified as he searched frantically for his friend. Bumping into and laying his hands on Bubblegum’s hair-trigger erection, the hiding fox was finally brought to a real, unrestricted orgasm.

“ _Aaaaaaaa! Laural, I’m cumming!”_

_BLUOOOOOOOOOOOORPFH!!!_

Truckloads of jism exploded from the pointed tip of Bubblegum’s cock, filling the already furniture-sized condom with an immense pressure. The force of the cumsplosion puffed out all sections of the monolayer plastic, lifting Laural off the floor all the way up against the room’s ceiling. Bubblegum was filling the condom far beyond it’s capacity, but he couldn’t stop cumming. The rough but innocent touch of his naïve schoolmate sent him over the edge. Gallons and gallons, enough to flood his entire room continued to shoot out until…

_POP!_

The condom burst.

Whitewater rapids washed over his entire bedroom, coating all of his personal belongings and soaking through the floorboards. Gummy’s mom was in the kitchen directly below them; no doubt she was feeling some “raindrops” on her head. Maybe a little bit of cream fell into the pot she was whipping up treats in. Bubblegum got off on the thought of impacting adjacent rooms when he came…The overwhelming and unnatural force of his orgasms, able to influence the world beyond where they happened. These thoughts only made him hornier, as if that were even possible.

Eventually the torrent died down, leaving both Bubblegum and Laural prone in a shallow river of Gum’s own making. Most of the stuff had flowed out the window or down the stairs, into the elaborate drainage system that their family owned had built. It was sort of necessary. This wasn’t a particularly odd occurrence, but it was just a little more intense than normal.

Bubblegum snapped his fingers and laid his chin to rest between his thumb and index.

“Oh, poo…That won’t work for our science project at all…”

Laural was awe-struck. His miniscule pecker was all hard, harder than it had ever been. He was still staring at the ceiling as it dripped a thick, white substance onto his forehead. His mouth was agape. What in the world just happened?

“It would have been cool to show these ones off at the science fair, but they blow up way too fast…It’s a good thing you’re my partner, Laural!” Bubblegum turned to smile at the paralyzed bunny boy.

“H-huh?” Hearing his name brought him half-way back to his senses. “W-what do you mean the science fair?”

Bubblegum’s look went from friendly to devious.

“Didn’t you see what topic I chose for out project? We’re going to tell the _whole school_ about elasticity. We need to do a demonstration, too.”

Bubblegum stood up, still dripping. His entire lower-body was white, obfuscating his silky pink coat.

“G-G-Gum?”

“Laural,” Bubblegum replied, “don’t worry. I know _all about_ elasticity. I just need you to help me with the demonstration. We need to show everyone what elasticity is. _You_ know what it is, right?”

“Uh…Ummmmmm…”

Laural was shaking.

“It’s when you can stretch something out _reeeeeeeeeeally_ far without breaking it. Then, it has to be able to go back to normal.”

Bubblegum laid his person-sized meat on Laural’s face, pushing him back down against the floor.

“ _Oh, my precious little Gummy!_ ” Bubblegum’s mom appeared in the doorway behind him, hands on her cheeks and with a little bit of white in her hair. “I smell Gummy cummies! I-I finished cooking for the science fair tomorrow…Is there anything I can help you with, hun?”

“Oh! Hey-a, Mom! Laural and I were just about to practice for tomorrow. Do you wanna watch and tell us how we do?”

“Oooouh! I’d love to!”

\--

“Okay everybody, quiet down!”

The wide-hipped principal of Bubblegum’s and Laural’s school stood on a makeshift stage in the school gym. All of the students in the boys’ grade had cardboard posters and miniature models to showcase their science projects. Mothers stood next to their boys and girls, hushing them to attention.

“Group A, stand by your projects and get ready to explain your experiments to your friends,” the principal ordered.

“ _Yes, Mrs. Herd_ ” almost a hundred obedient children answered back.

“Group B, find 5 science projects you want to learn about, then pick your favorite one and write 3 sentences about why you liked it on the blue paper we gave you. You’ve got 15 minutes. Ready?”

“ _Yeeees~!_ ” All of the classes responded harmoniously, then the gym erupted in chatter again. Friends talked to each other about off-topic things and more diligent students got straight to finding and asking about projects they thought looked interesting.

Bubblegum and Laural were in Group A.

“Hmm?”

One of their classmates looked over at the table where the pair’s project was supposed to be. No poster, no Laural. Just Bubblegum standing behind a table with a long black cloth draped over it.

That was weird.

None of the other students had tablecloths.

“Hey Gum, where’s Laural? And where’s your project?”

“Hehehe…” Bubblegum chuckled. “I’m glad you asked.”

In one swift movement, he pulled the cloth out from over the table, revealing the surprise underneath.

Laural, bound with white cloth, thrashed about and pleaded for help through a heavy cloth wrapped around his mouth.

“ _MMMMMMRRMRFH!_ ”

“Gum?! What’s wrong with Laural?!”

Bubblegum’s booth was beginning to attract a lot of attention, from students, teachers and mothers alike. Even the principal was listening in.

“It’s part of our project,” Bubblegum replied. “ _Ahem_ …Allow me to show you what ‘ _elasticity’_ is!”

Bubblegum hoisted his sizeable package up from behind the table, smacking it down on the grey plastic with a smug confidence fitting for a boy of his endowments. Gum was big and beautiful, and he knew it.

The loud thud of his sloshing, sperm-filled sack attracted even more attention from all around the room. Nearly half of the gymnasium was staring at him now, just like he wanted.

“You see this?” Bubblegum asked, projecting his voice as he planted two relatively tiny paws on his rapidly advancing erection. “My panties are getting _reeeeeally_ stretched out. In… _Hmmmnnh!_ ” Bubblegum lost his composure for a second, staggering and moaning as he gripped his already 4-foot cock. “In just a few seconds, they’re gonna…”

Some of the mothers looked on in horror, others in absolute mind-melting delight. The sight of such a healthy, growing boy…well, _growing_ right in front of them! One particularly dirty pig MILF started pinching at her tits and fingering her asshole. Some of the boys standing behind her, watching on as she stuffed her entire fist down dark-grey yoga pants and into her puffy donut, started growing a little themselves. The whole gym was slowly descending into a den of perversion, brought on entirely by a single girly fox-boy.

And he was only just getting started.

“ _Oooooh…_ ” Bubblegum wailed over the agony of his restricted, neglected rod. “My panties are gonna…”

5-feet long, thick enough to swallow one of his classmates down his shaft, and with testes the size of car tires, his undies were just about to…

_SSSSZZZK-RRRRRIIIP!_

Gum’s monstrous cock sprung forth, nearly smacking one student in the head. Now that it was finally able to breathe, free of the confines of the restrictive cloth and elastic, multiple additional feet burst forth. Bubblegum was bigger than he’d been yesterday. He just couldn’t help himself from getting excited. He did love an audience, after all. His little heart and body were working extreme overtime to give them a show they’d never forget, and to give Bubblegum the experience of a lifetime.

Or at least the experience of the year.

Or month.

…

Okay, maybe just the experience of the week. He sorta did this kind of thing a lot.

“ _F-Phew…_ ” Bubblegum let fly a sigh of relief. He wasn’t sure how much longer he’d last under that extreme pressure.

“N-Nowww, you see _…_ ” His voice was shaking, as was his entire body. Even after bursting through is panties, Gum still had considerable trouble keeping calm enough to walk the crowd through his rehearsed explanation.

“W-hen somethings elastic, it can stretch ah lot…”

Bubblegum picked up the shredded, frilly waist of his sky-blue panties off the ground, waving his heavy flesh around in front of him as he leaned down. Half the school was hit with a cool breeze – given how hot and stuffy the place was getting, most of them welcomed it.

“But it ne-eeeds to b-be able to go back to normal l-lahter…” He tossed the junk polymer off to the side. “My panties broke, so they’re not vehhwy e-e-elastic.”

Everyone in the gym was staring at Bubblegum now. _Everyone_. Some oozing girlcum, some poring hot, sticky pre out of their hyper-sized tips. Nobody held a candle to Bubblegum, though. He _was_ what everyone was staring at. Or, more accurately, his 8-foot cock and boulder-balls where what they were staring at. The metal legs on his display table creaked and bent.

“M-my hypoth…hypo…uh…” Bubblegum was having trouble thinking of the word his science teacher had taught him.

“Y-your hypothesis?” Mrs. Herd spoke up. She too, the leader and moral figurehead of the whole school and everything it stood for, could do nothing but look and play with herself.

“Mhmm! Thanks, Mrs. Herd!” Bubblegum shouted out, looking directly at her.

Mrs. Herd’s heart skipped a beat. She felt as if she was about to faint.

“My hypothesis…” Bubblegum continued, with newfound clarity of mind, “I thought that bunnies would be more elastic than underwear or condoms. So…”

Bubblegum reached under the table and cradled Laural in his arms.

“ _Shhhhh...It’s okay, it’ll be just like we practiced…_ ”

He plopped Laural down unceremoniously on the table, taking the spot Bubblegum’s mammoth-dwarfing dick had just occupied. The spot was still warm, and a little sticky.

“So I’m going to show _everyone_ how stretchy my friend Laural is.”

Gum patted his rabbit friend on the head, rustling his hair. Laural’s expression went from panicked to…oddly calm. His breathing slowed to a normal rate, and his eyes rolled back in his head a little bit. It seemed that Laural wasn’t actually terrified of Bubblegum. Quite the contrary, his foxy friend’s touch seemed to bring Laural a comfort none of their classmates even though possible. Laural hadn’t been shaking in fear – he’d been shaking from _withdrawal_. He could hardly bear waiting to be filled again, in front of all his teachers, his friends, and those friends’ moms. He couldn’t wait to have his miniature penis mocked by the whole school, to have Bubblegum’s infinitely superior tool make him squirm like the fag he knew he was. His cock couldn’t please anybody. He was a tool for the pleasure of others.

And he loved it.

“Laural did _reeeeeally_ good yesterday; even Mom was surprised by how much–Oops!” Bubblegum put a paw up to his lips. “Hehehe…I don’t wanna spoil the results for everyone before the demonstration…”

Bubblegum reared back his hips, lining his slightly prickly head up with the bun’s puckered butt. Thick, gooey seminal fluid smeared all over Laural’s hole, lubricating him well.

“Oooh, I’m gonna start the demo…NOW!”

At the shout of that final word, Bubblegum thrust 5 feet of fox-cock into his loyal bunny’s tiny asshole.

Laural’s bellybutton stretched a foot beyond his wide-open eyes. His entire face was eclipsed by his bulging abdomen. He had the length of his entire body, and twice its weight, stuffed up his behind. Laural was practically cooing now, arching his back and trying to inch himself just a little bit further down Bubblegum’s wonderful cock. Laural’s itty-bitty prostate twitched against his friend’s throbbing pole, sending signals out to his useless little pecker. _Shoot out cum! More!_ Even with his gland pressed on as hard as this, Laural could only barely muster up enough jism to fill half a shot-glass. Truly pitiful, next to the godly pole he had stuffed inside him.

“ _Mmmmmhn!_ ”

Bubblegum’s moans echoed off of the tall ceilings of the gymnasium, only slightly drowned out by the sounds of mommas and their boys schlicking and jerking off together, some of them engaged in fellatio.

“Y-you see? Laural’s tummy is already _way_ stretchier than my cheap undies!”

Bubblegum reached out as far in front of him as he could possibly extend his arms, just barely able to grab Laural by the ankles.

“ _Mmph…_ But he can stretch _even more_! Just... _waaaaaaatch!_ ”

Slowly, Bubblegum pulled Laural further down onto his giant, pink, fleshy fuck meat.

_SCHLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORPPPP-PAP!_

The long, drawn out sound of the bun-slut’s descent was punctuated by the smacking of Gum’s pelvis against his tender ass. He’d taken Bubblegum’s cunt-busting knot just as easily as he’d taken the rest of him. His asshole really _was_ super elastic.

“ _F-Fuck!_ ” Bubblegum exclaimed. He was sweating profusely and panting like he’d just run a minute mile. “S-see? My hypothesis was right!”

Gum reached around to comb his fingers through Laural’s soft, pink hair again. Now that he’d finally touched down on Bubblegum’s lap, Laural came again. The pitiful squirt hit Gum square in the chin, getting stuck in his silky-smooth fur.

“L-Laural…Stop getting that all over me!” Bubblegum talked back.

Of course, Laural didn’t respond. He couldn’t. Not only was he still gagged with cloth, all the wind had probably been dicked out of his lungs. All Laural could do that even resembled a response was to…cum all over Bubblegum again.

“ _I said stop!_ ” Bubblegum shouted.

He firmly gripped Laural’s hips and started moving them up and down. Bubblegum was using Laural like a toy to get himself off. Laural was the warmest, stickiest, and messiest pocket-pussy Bubblegum had ever used. The insides of his butthole clung to Gum’s cock like the suction cups of an octopus, clamping down whenever Gum lifted him up. No matter how many times he was jostled up and down, the ring of Laural’s subservient boy-pussy hugged tightly to the base of the half-story tall fox dick he was wrapped around. Ten times, twenty times, forty times. Bubblegum’s arms didn’t lose any strength, no matter how many times he stroked. Each pump was just as forceful as the last. At seventy pumps, Bubblegum finally started to lose control of himself.

“ _Ugh…I…I can’t keep it in ahnyyy…I’m ghonna! KHUUUU–!_ ”

_GGGLLORPLSPLORPPPFFFTHPPPPPHHHHH!_

Gallons, barrels, enough baby batter to fill up a steel shipping container. All at once, literal tons of boy goo inflated Laural’s helpless, lilac tummy. He really _was_ stretchier than any of Bubblegum’s condoms.

Even with all that stretching capacity, cum still flushed straight through his digestive tract and out his mouth. The firehose force of Bubblegum’s jet stream sploodge tore Laural’s cloth gag straight off his mouth. Both his nostrils were squirting out frothy, white bubbles like cans of whipped-cream. Even still, Laural was only letting spill a tiny fraction of the cum Bubblegum supplied.

_SPLLLLPPPPPPHT-WHOOOORSH!_

Crashing waves of white washed over the crowd, wiping some off their feet. Semen spilt into the gaping cunts of the women openly masturbating in the crowd, surely impregnating them. Add those to the count of Bubblegum’s many eventual brothers and sisters.

_GRRRRRRROOOOAN!_

Veins started to pop to the surface of Bubblegum’s already maze-like balls. They were both still growing, filling with cum even faster than he could empty them. Just one of his testicles was about the size of a family van. He couldn’t help it! The crowd, the boy-pussy, the thought of sewing his seed into each and every loyal, caring, church-going mommy watching him from the crowd…he’d find a way to get Laural pregnant, too. Bubblegum’s crushing superiority over all of them was so incredibly intoxicating.

“ _Mm…Mmhmmn!_ ” He shrieked in pleasure as he bit his bottom lip. “Laural is _really_ elastic…see? _Hehehe…_ Wow, when did I get so big? I think my big ‘ol jawbreakers are pretty elastic too…”

The entire stadium had plunged into chaos. MILFs on their backs, floating in rising pools of cum with their teeth clenched, eyes watery and bracelet-covered wrists deep in their cavernous, sperm-laden pussies. Bubblegum’s classmates, boys and girls alike, climbing atop his wonderful, cushiony testes to either fuck, kiss, or lick their rumbling but soft surface. A couple of dog gals, twins that everyone in school had secret crushes on, fought their way to the top to rim Gum’s pink, puffy donut. One stuck the tip of her long, prehensile tongue inside his always clean and ready hole while the other nibbled playfully on his taint. Even classes and grades totally unassociated with the science fair has started wandering in and joining the orgy.

“ _H-here it coooomes! I-I think I’m gonna fff-aaihnawy….!_ ”

Bubblegum gritted his teeth, shut his teary eyes, and lurched forward one last time.

_“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!”_

_SPLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRSH!!!_

Laural blew up to the size of half the gymnasium, knocking over and crushing other students’ clearly inferior science projects. Their project an amazing success, Laural was the pure _embodiment_ of the term “elasticity.” Like a true champ, he was stuffed with more than enough cock juice to impregnate all the women in the world, and then some.

A cum tsunami flooded the streets surrounding the school. Even considering how stretchy Laural was, there was no way he’d be able to tank all that jizz. Cars were pushed away from the curb by the power of the rapids, entire classrooms were flooded, and _nobody_ for an entire mile was left without at least wet socks.

A couple minutes later, Bubblegum’s raging erection and city-sweeping orgasm finally died down. His balls deflated back to their “normal” size of about a watermelon each. The lusty bunch of students that had piled on top of them were still wrapped in the throes of their own orgasms, adding considerable volume to the sticky pool.

Laural’s butt was like a mix between a waterfall and a swamp, thick and viscous cum simultaneously pouring and bubbling out of it as his turgid tummy slowly regained its shape. It’d take a _loooooong_ time to go back to normal, but Bubblegum knew Laural had it in him. He’d gone through it once before, at least.

Well, the practice they’d had at home wasn’t actually this messy.

As Bubblegum stood back and admired his project, lightly rubbing his slimy pole, a sudden noise from behind made him jump up a bit.

“ _Ahem…_ ”

A stern, feminine voice cleared its throat, right next to Bubblegum’s perky ears.

“Young man…I heard you swear in front of the whole school today.”

He turned around to see Mrs. Herd, clothes all wet and wrinkled, standing with her legs spread wide behind him. Her curly sheep’s hair was let down from its usual bun, concealing her right eye and bringing more attention to the cute little mole on her left cheek. She was biting her lips too, smearing vibrant red lipstick on her pearly white teeth.

“I think I’m going to need to talk to you in my office about that… _outburst_.”

She reached down and forcefully grabbed a fist full of flaccid fox cock.

“One. Week’s. Detention.”

“ _Hehehe…yes Mrs. Herd~!_ ”


End file.
